


For Coffee-stains and Stolen Kisses

by ITrustThyLove



Series: Criminal Minds drapples to distract me from Camp NaNoWriMo 2014 [1]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Crack, F/M, idefk okay?, please don't hate me?, pure unaltered crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITrustThyLove/pseuds/ITrustThyLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are kisses, coffee, and pictures. </p><p>And so much silliness, it's not even funny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Coffee-stains and Stolen Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this.
> 
> This fic has been translated into German by a super nice German person who has yet to give me their name (I'm keeping my fingers crossed)  
> Here's the link: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/541cb5d90002074f3994395a/1/Kaffeeflecken-und-gestohlene-Kuesse
> 
> Edit: Her name is Laura, and she's still super nice!

”I swear to God, if I have to write one more report…” Alex flumped down on his neat desk, rattling his coffee cup slightly, causing Spencer’s quick reflexes to jump forward and just barely stopping the cup from falling over. Taking a sip from his preciously intact coffee, he looked up at her. 

”Are you trying to utilise reverse psychology?” Alex blinked, a confused look on her face, and opened her mouth, but Reid didn’t let her speak. ”Because if you are, this is probably the worst hidden propaganda in the history of very poorly hidden propaganda…” 

”I don’t even… What are you talking about?” Reid squinted at her suspiciously. 

”You’re trying to get me to offer to do your paperwork for you, right? Because I already finished all mine hours ago.”

”Why would I even–”

”Everybody’s always doing it. Especially Morgan and Rossi, the vultures.” 

”You’re ridiculous,” Blake stated, leaning quickly down to chastely steal a kiss. And in the moment their lips touched, the sound of a flash going off sounded, immediately followed by a whoop and joyful, masculine laughter. ”Damn, he’s getting quicker!” Alex cursed. Reid turned in his chair to stare at Morgan’s retreating back, undoubtedly on his way to show Garcia. 

”I think he may be catching up… He has fifteen pictures now.” 

”My money’s still on Garcia.” Reid shook his head despairingly at his girlfriend’s wrongfulness. 

”Garcia may be the tech oracle of the BAU, but since we decided security cameras didn’t count, she’s really getting far behind…” 

”I have faith,” Alex stated, reaching out and plucking his coffee from his hand. She took a sip, winced and made a little ”airch” expression, quickly handing his coffee back. 

”I still don’t understand how we can be loosing with so much. I mean, how is it possible for almost every single kiss to be caught on camera?” Alex shrugged.

”We have very adamant friends…” Alex snaked in and quick as lightning stole another kiss. 

Another flash went off, and Reid whirled around to catch a glimpse of Hotch’s devious and slightly manic grin as he closed his drapes again. 

”Damnit…” he muttered. 

”Never mind Morgan; Hotch has a real talent for this…”Alex stated curiously, a thoughtful look on her face. 

”That’s the nineteenth picture…” Reid mumbled. 

”Would’ve been a brilliant paparazzi.”

”Relentless.” Reid agreed. 

“To be honest, I really thought JJ would’ve been better at this…” Alex mused. 

“She had much potential… But she’s not sneaky enough.” 

“I suppose not…” Alex agreed. “Rossi’s office just has a bad view.” 

“I actually feel kind of bad for him – he doesn’t even have a chance.” Alex gave him a queer look. Reid shrugged self-consciously and took a sip of tasty, sugary caffeine. 

“…Right. Want to go make out in a broom closet again?” 

Reid stood up so fast he spilled coffee on his shirt. Thinking despairingly of his stained shirt, he glared at his girlfriend. 

“You did that on purpose,” he accused. Alex cackled. 

“Gets you every time!” 

Reid pouted but had to concede her truthfulness. 

“Aww, you poor baby, want me to kiss it better?” 

“You’re kind of mean. Why are we dating again?” Alex threw her head back and gave a light, pearly laugh. 

“Because you love me! Now come one, you silly man – let’s go make out in a broom closet.” 

“Really?” Reid asked, hope creeping into his tone. 

“Really,” she grinned. Reid could’ve kissed her. 

Two minutes later, he did. 

(Followed by a door being thrown open, a flash going off, a very feminine shriek (that wasn’t from Alex), and cackling as Hotch ran triumphantly back to his office.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still sorry about this.
> 
> I hope you can forgive me.


End file.
